This is an application for an Institutional National Research Service Award to support Short-Term Research Training for medical students and to establish a two- to three-year postdoctoral traineeship in children's mental health research at the New York University Child Study Center. The NYU Child Study Center is a division within the Department of Psychiatry of the NYU School of Medicine that was established to facilitate children's mental health research, to disseminate research findings to clinicians, and to provide high-quality training across the professional spectrum. Available resources include faculty expertise in pharmacological and psychosocial intervention trials, neuroimaging, longitudinal studies, and assessment of child/adolescent psychopathology. These modalities are currently being applied to externally-supported research programs in anxiety and mood disorders, disruptive behavior disorders, Tourette's disorder, post-traumatic stress disorder, family-based prevention of conduct problems, service utilization for the severely ill and for children in foster care, and community outreach services. Research fellows will select mentors in a research modality as well as in content areas, and pursue their development of advanced research skills with the goal of becoming independent investigators. Trainees' research can take advantage of access to highly diverse patient populations at Bellevue Hospital Center and other clinical settings. We will initially recruit two trainees per year, one a Ph.D. psychologist and one a physician who completed residency training in child and adolescent psychiatry. In the third through fifth years, we will recruit two psychologists and two child and adolescent psychiatrists per year. The overall goals of the program are to train clinical scientists in psychiatry and clinical psychology to conduct empirical research on child mental health problems, and to advance these trainees to productive academic research careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]